principleofdefeatfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
For any questions, or for making your own moves and such, please ask in the OOC before '''making your character. IAmAwesome 22:00, July 2, 2011 (UTC) General Rules *There will be a two week-long period in which you may send in your profiles. Applications are first come, first serve, although the Tier1 classes will be voted upon. *PM battles with people beforehand. Last time we had a lot when people went back and forth, back and forth.....it made for a confusing read. If people PM'ed outcomes and drafts of the battle beforehand, and then just posted it in one or two posts, then it would be a lot easier to read. *You may have up to two characters, although they cannot be of the same rank. This means you may not have two Captains, two Vice Captains, two Vasto Lordes, two Arrancar, two Quincy etc. Also, we will wait a bit until this happens. *Include your current location somewhere in each post, just so everyone knows where you are. *Keep all OOC chat in the OOC thread. *When it comes to NPC's, still ask the creator before you RP with them. Do the same with RPC's. Character Creation *There are three ranks of characters in each race, each "tier" having different stat allocations: **Tier 0 - Final Bosses and Tite Kubo had Vast Spiritual Pressure and troll the universe. **Tier 1 - Senior Captains, Resurreción Visoreds and Super Hollows have 100, 100, 100, 90, 80, 80 and Immense Spiritual Power **Tier 2 - Captains, Masked Shikai Visoreds and Powerful Hollows have 100, 100, 90, 80, 70, 60 and Great Spiritual Power **Tier 3 - Vice Captains, Masked Visoreds and Mid-level Hollows have 100, 90, 80, 70, 60, 50 and High Spiritual Power *As before, stat allocations may be altered but the total count must never change. *All Captains should be at same powers level, all SC's should, all Vice's should, etc *I hope I don't need to mention Gary Stus, overly cliché characters or anything like that? Swordsmanship *Characters with an 100 average in Offense and Defense are Master Swordsmen Specialists. *Characters with a 70 average or higher in Offense and Defense are Expert Swordsmen Specialists. *Characters with a 40 average or higher in Offense and Defense are simply Swordsmen Specialists. Kido *Characters with a 100 in Kido are Kido Masters. *Characters with a 70 or higher in Kido are Kido Experts. *Characters with a 40 or higher in Kido are simply Kido Practitioners. Hakuda *Characters with a 100 in Body are Master Hand-to-Hand Combatants. *Characters with a 50 or higher in Body are Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatants. *Characters with lower than 50 in Body are simply Hand-to-Hand Combatants. Shunpo/Sonido *Characters with a 100 in Mobility are Shunpo Masters. *Characters with a 70 or higher in Mobility are Shunpo Experts. *Characters with a 40 or higher in Mobility are Shunpo Practitioners. *Characters with lower than 40 in Mobility do not know Shunpo. Power Rules *One Bankai-user per Squad. Ask permission before creating a Bankai-user in OOC first. *All Shinigami may have access to their Shikai. *Zanpakuto may not include effects that alter the perception of more than one sense or measurement. *Zanpakuto may not include effects that control other characters. *Zanpakuto may not include effects that manipulate space or time. *Your Mask may grant you up to five augmentations to your skills and abilities, no more. *If your Visored has a Resurreción, ensure it is no stronger than your Mask than a Bankai is to a Shikai. *No Fullbrings (only until Kubo reveals more about them) *No Time/Space (or anything else deemed Godmodely) *When it comes to Visoreds, you must choose either a Full Hollow form '''or Bankai. There will be no Ichigo plot-armors here